Vs. Mantine
Vs. Mantine is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 10/7/2018. Story Silver and Ben sit on the beach of Red Rock Isle, both wielding fishing rods cast out to catch Pokémon. Both of them seem a little gloomy. Silver: To think they are keeping Dawn another day for check ups. I guess nobles have good enough health care to afford all the different tests possible. Ben: Yeah. And I was hoping to be able to go to Cianwood Island. Silver: What’s there? Besides a gym leader missing a Pokémon? Ben: Oh, yee of little knowledge. They have just recently opened up a Safari Zone on the island! State of the art, new functions! You can actually use your Pokémon to battle the Pokémon there. Silver: That is definetely different. Ben: Since Dawn already has three of the five ribbons she needs, I figured a vacation that way wouldn’t be too detrimental. Silver: I suppose. Silver and Ben sit in an awkward silence for a little longer, when Silver turns back to Ben. Silver: Why did you hesitate? Ben: Huh? Silver: Back at the contest. You seem like the type of guy who jumps head first when a situation goes south. That’s the vibe I get from you, at least. Ben: Heh. I’m honored. I was that way, when I was a kid. But, I’ve learned to look before I leap, at least a bit more. There were divers in place, and you were already running in a frenzy. I didn’t think I needed to get involved as well. Besides, she wanted you there anyway. Silver: Me? Ben: Duh! She’s totally into you! I thought charming her would be a walk in the park, but you are a huge obstacle! The fact that I overthought that situation put me way behind! Silver: (Chuckles) So what? You see me as a romantic rival? Ben: That’s exactly it. Silver looks towards his bobber in the water. Silver: I guess, I feel the same. You’re naturally charismatic, funny and a talker. I didn’t trust you when we first met, and now I think that’s why. I’m sorry for that. We cool? Ben: If by cool, you mean “I can have the girl,” then yeah. We’re cool. Silver: (Groans) I’m not going down that easily. Ben: (Chuckles) I’d hope not! Ben’s line tugs, as he stands up, reeling it in. Ben: Oh yeah! All of Grandpa Max’s lessons have paid off! Ben reels it in, revealing a Remoraid on the line. Ben: Remoraid, huh? Not a bad choice! Alright! Stinkfly, it’s battle time! Ben throws his Sport Ball, choosing Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Masquerain! Remoraid spews a Water Gun at Stinkfly, it fluttering to dodge. It brings its wings together, forming the eye shaped pattern and Intimidating Remoraid. Ben: Now Gust! Stinkfly flutters its wings, forming a Gust. Remoraid fires Water Gun, which is deflected by Gust and hits Remoraid. Ben: Fell Stinger! Stinkfly flies down at Remoraid, the antenna on its head glowing orange. Remoraid dives down below the water to dodge, then resurfaces. It spews globs of florescent green slime, which hits Stinkfly and causes it to drop towards the water. Ben: An Acid Spray! Stinkfly, pull back up! Stinkfly recovers, hovering above the water. Remoraid fires Water Gun, Stinkfly dodging. Ben: Blow it out of the water with Gust! Then trap it with Sticky Web! Stinkfly blows a Gust, lifting Remoraid out of the water. It then spews a glob of sticky silk, which expands and wraps around Remoraid, trapping it to the beach. Ben: It is a Water type. So I’ll use, my new Lure Ball! Ben throws a Lure Ball, it sucking Remoraid in. The Lure Ball shakes violently, then locks. Ben: Oh yeah! I caught a Remoraid! I’ll name this one, Spitter. Silver: Could you think of a more childish name? Ben: Hey, don’t diss me cause you can’t think of anything at all! That’s why you don’t name yours. Mantyke: (In distress) Man! Man! The two look back at the water, a Mantyke on the edge coming ashore. It flops back and forth to travel forward, its eyes looking pleadingly. Mantyke: Man! Man! Mantyke! Ben: What’s wrong with this little guy? Silver: I think you just caught its friend. Ben: Oh? Sorry about that. Ben opens the Lure Ball, choosing Spitter that dives back into the water. Spitter: Remo remo! Mantyke: Man! Spitter and Mantyke swim around in the ocean, Mantyke looking much better. Silver and Ben watch as they go, Ben returning Stinkfly. Ben: Hey, you should try catching that Mantyke. Silver: Mantyke? Ben: I’ve heard that Mantyke evolve into Mantine when they receive influence from a Remoraid. I skipped the science of it, but it seems to be pretty well proven. Silver: You’d help me evolve it? Ben: Trust me. You need all the help you can get to compete with me. Silver scowls a bit at that, as he heads towards the water. Mantyke and Spitter are playing, as Silver bends down to see Mantyke. Mantyke looks intrigued and goes over to him. Silver: Hey there little guy. Your friend there was caught by my friend over there. (He points to Ben.) That means you’ll be separated soon. Mantyke: (In innocence) Man? Silver: But, if you let me catch you, we can all travel together. At least for a bit. What do you say? Mantyke: (Cheering) Man! Man! Silver pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Mantyke’s head. Mantyke is sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes and locks. Silver then lets Mantyke back out, allowing it to play with Spitter again. Silver smiles, as Ben comes by. Ben: Now, all we need is a battle. End Scene Silver and Ben wade in the water with Mantyke and Spitter as they face two Swimmer girls with a Luvdisc and Corsola. One of the swimmers has short blond hair and a black bikini, while the other one has long brown hair, tanned skin and wearing a yellow bikini. Portia: (Blond one with Luvdisc) Thank you boys for giving us a battle! Shelby: (Tan one with Corsola) We were getting so bored without some eye candy to beat. Ben: Well, you two are sights for sore eyes in yourself. Do you work out? Silver elbows Ben, him letting out an oof. Ben: What was that for? Silver: Flirting with our opponents. Ben: They flirted first! Portia: (Flirtatiously) Oh Ben! Be sure to go easy on us, okay? Ben: (Willingly) Sure thing! Silver: (Groans) How’d I get stuck with you as a tag partner? Ben: Cause you want Mantyke to evolve. Mantyke: Man? Shelby: Ladies first! Corsola, use Spike Cannon! Portia: And Luvdisc, Water Gun! Corsola glows white as it shoots white energy spikes from its coral horns, while Luvdisc spews Water Gun. Silver: Mantyke, dodge with Agility and go for Wing Attack! Ben: And Spitter! Repel that Water Gun with your own Water Gun! Mantyke glows with a purple aura as it speeds up, avoiding the Pin Missile with ease. Spitter spews Water Gun that counters Luvdisc’s Water Gun. Mantyke’s wing glows white, as it strikes past Luvdisc with Wing Attack. Portia: Chase after it with Take Down! Shelby: And Corsola, keep that Remoraid away with Ancient Power! Corsola shimmers with an after image, which forms into a silver energy sphere. Corsola fires Ancient Power at Spitter. Luvdisc pursues Mantyke leaving orange streaks behind. Ben: Spitter, dive underneath it! Silver: And Mantyke, you do the same! Spitter dives underwater, the Ancient Power hitting its old spot and erupting a wave of water. Mantyke dives underwater as Luvdisc is right on top of it. Mantyke leaps out of the water, Spitter secured under its left wing and allowing it to glide. Shelby: I didn’t know Mantyke could fly! Mantyke glows pink, as it morphs and evolves into Mantine. Spitter remains under his wing as Mantine has a controlled flight overhead. Silver: It actually worked! Now Mantine! Psybeam! Ben: And Spitter, use Aurora Beam! Mantine fires a light pink energy beam from its mouth, while Spitter fires a dark green Aurora Beam from its mouth. The attacks collide with Luvdisc and Corsola, knocking them both back. Silver: Now finish it with Wing Attack! Ben: Water Gun! Mantine swoops down, striking Luvdisc with its right wing. Spitter turns to the left where Corsola is, firing Water Gun. The two Pokémon float belly up, defeated. Portia: No! Shelby: So easily! I guess these stud muffins are strong as well as good looking. Ben: And don’t you forget it! Silver: Thank you for the battle. We appreciate it. Portia: Ooh! This one has manners! Shelby: You two should totally come with us to a beach party later! We can show off our new catch, and you can get plenty more battles if that’s what gets you off. Ben: A beach party? (Excited) That sounds— Silver: —Intriguing. Unfortunately, I have plans. If you’ll excuse me. Silver returns Mantine, as he heads back inland. Ben looks conflicted, then groans at his decision. He returns Spitter, then winks at the ladies. Ben: Next time. Ben chases after Silver, him obviously looking angry and disgruntled. Silver blows him off and keeps walking. Main Events * Silver and Ben acknowledge each other as romantic rivals for Dawn. * Ben captures a Remoraid, nicknaming it Spitter. * Silver captures a Mantyke, which evolves into Mantine. Characters * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Portia * Shelby Pokémon * Mantyke (Silver's, newly caught, evolves) * Mantine (Silver's, newly evolved) * Stinkfly the Masquerain (Ben's) * Spitter the Remoraid (Ben's, newly caught) * Corsola (Shelby's) * Luvdisc (Portia's) Trivia * Silver's Mantine is the first main character's Pokémon to evolve in the same episode they are caught in after being caught. Some others, like Ian's Primeape, evolved before being caught. * Silver and Ben having a Mantine and Remoraid pair is to introduce them to combinations to force them to work together more. * Silver admits for the first time that he is interested in Dawn in a romantic way. * Portia and Shelby are based off two trainers from the Swimmer Class that appear in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver